


Let Me Put on A Show for You, Daddy

by w0lfmoon



Series: Peaky Blinders Reader Fics [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: a quick self-indulgent Alfie x Reader drabble set to Lana’s ”Yayo”





	Let Me Put on A Show for You, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first of many Peaky Blinder reader inserts I plan on working on because the lack of fics on here breaks my heart so I plan on rectifying that.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my iPad at 1 am in 35 minutes, so forgive me if it’s not the best. Not in the best place so I wanted to treat myself to a Alfie fic because he—like Tommy— is the light of my life.
> 
> Also, I’ll take requests for any Peaky Blinder fics, just send me a message on here or comment below! Thank you xoxo

_I like the snake on your tattoo_

_I like the Ivy and the_

_Ink blue, yayo, yeah you, yayo_

_You have to take me right now_

_From this dark trailer park_

_Life now, yayo, how now, yayo_

 

It had been an incredibly stressful day for Alfie; moreso than usual for a gangster. If it was not enough that the fucking Shelbys were breathing down his neck for some shipment, his own workers all seemed to conspire to be complete idiots all day long. All Alfie could do to get him through was coming home to his sweet angel, you. He had met you six months prior when you wandered into his bakery looking for some bread for your mum. Alfie was smitten almost immediately, with your smooth, round face, gold doe-eyes, and plush rose lips painted in crimson lipstick. And when you spoke, oh god..he knew he had to have you.

 

From that day onward, you kept coming around the bakery just to see him and in the midst of the chaos of his life of crime, he found security and stability in your visits. And when he asked you out, he was surprised at how quickly you said ”yes.” Six months later, and your relationship with the charismatic Jewish gang leader was still strong. Naturally in the first few dates with you, Alfie knew he had to tell you about his real occupation, but he was unbearably nervous, as he should be, because he didn’t know how well you’d react. To his shock and awe, you handled the revelation rather spectacularly. Alfie will never forget how you, being the seductive minx that you were, crawled into his lap, your red dress riding up your creamy thighs, whispered into his ear,

 

”Truth be told, Mr. Solomons, I’ve always had a thing for bad men....”

 

and you had gently pressed a teasing kiss to his neck, and grinded gently against him. After he dropped you off at your home that night, the only way he was able to fall asleep was to come to the image ofyour beautiful tits bouncing as you rode his cock. He knew he was in deep, but he loved it.

 

_You have to take me right now_

_From this dark trailer park_

_Life now, yayo, how now, yayo_

 

Finally reaching home, Alfie let out a sigh of relief, more than ready to let the awfulness of the day to be left at the doors; he couldn’t wait to hold you and have you bounce on his lap in little to no clothing.

 

As soon as he stepped into the living room, he was greeted with an astonishing sight. You, in a pink silk néglige that was transparent enough to give Alfie a preview of your peach colored nipples. Your long curly hair was neatly brushed and flowing down your back, the only makeup you had on was mascara and a very light pink lipstick. God, Alfie felt all the blood in his body rush south.

 

Noticing his entrance, you smiled and began to stalk over to him, your wide hips swinging dramatically, ”Welcome home, Alfie.” Alfie merely growled and picked you up into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist and walked to the couch all the while smothering you in rough and needy kisses, and sat, adjusting you so you were in his lap.

 

”How was your day, my love?” You asked in a soft voice, your lips ghosting over his neck. At there mere mention of work, Alfie’s grip on you tightened and he merely grunted out, ”God awful pet, first those bloody Shelbys comin’ in and bossin’ me around about bloody shipments that aren’t meant to be ready until next week, and just my workers are all bloody fuckin’ morons.”

 

_Put me onto your black motorcycle_

_Fifties baby doll dress for my 'I do"_

_It only takes two hours to Nevada_

_I wear your sparkle_

_You call me your mama_

 

You noticed how hard he was breathing and began to run your fingers through his hair and beard, something that immediately restored his calm. ”Aww my poor baby. Why don’t you say I make it up to you?” A ghost of a smirk beginning to appear. Alfie stirred, his grip on you tightening, his right hand wandering down to your panty-less ass, to which Alfie grunted in approval.

 

”oh? And how do you plan on doin’ that, my little pet?” He questioned, smacking your ass, and chuckling.

 

You whimpered and began to rub yourself against Alfie’s thick thigh, feeling his ever growing erection in the process, and as you did, you looked him straight in the eyes and said breathily,

 

”Let me put on a show for you... _daddy_.”

 

_Let me put on a show for you daddy_

_Let me put on a show_

_Let me put on a show for you tiger,_

_Let me put on a show..._

_I need you like_

_A baby when I hold you_

_Like a drug_

_Like I told you_

 


End file.
